Feather's Fluff
by The Silver Dog
Summary: When one wants to break free from another’s grasp, can they? Is it not forbidden? Who knows what the consequences might be! No one on the earth can tell what battles may appear. Will they go against all odds and win this battle of freedom? (Kohaku, sorry


Feathers Fluff

Summary: When one wants to break free from another's grasp, can they? Is it not forbidden? Who knows what the consequences might be! No one on the earth can tell what battles may appear. Will they go against all odds and win this battle of freedom? (Kohaku, sorry for changing it to feudal…) SessxKagra

Chapter 1 – Beauty From The Sky…

"Yes Naraku." That was all that I could say. If I disobeyed him, I would be punished severely. No one could stop him. His powers were much too strong. I needed to bring him down, in some way or another; I needed _him_! No one would stop me! Just, I was not as strong as some might have thought. To me anyways… I hope I can let him come to our side, Naraku says if I do; I will be rewarded with my freedom.

I walked out the door, and pushed the straw curtains away, "Remember Kagura, you are mine." That was the last thing that I could handle. I clenched my fan hard and I ran to the exit, I had to get as far away as I could. I went through several doors, with the sound of Naraku's voice, still ringing in my ears. I hated him!

"Kanna, will you tell him."

"I have to if he asks or I will be hurt more then you will be. I do not want that and I think that the pain is unnecessary. You should not try anything that will upset Lord Naraku. He will become angry, and you will pay, more likely with your life."

"I know," I said hugging Kanna, "I do know… But I am like the wind, one day I will be free."

I walked past the last door. The castle was like a labyrinth. Every door went somewhere new. But only if you used the correct doors in a sequence, you would be able to get to Naraku, or get back out. I went though the door. I took a feather from the bun on the back of my head and I laid it down carefully on the floor. It grew to be almost one hundred times its old size.

I soared through the air, higher then the treetops. I was glad; I was free, for now that is.

I waited twisting and turning with the giant feather. I grew tired and I lay down on the feather. It was comfortable and it was very fluffy! I was on it stomach down so I could still see where I was going.

I saw him. His silver hair was moving in the wind. He was handsome, and even his brother was no match in my eyes! He was headed west. The air smelt of blood. Was he hurt?

I made the feather follow him. I wanted to see more of him. My duty was to make him join Naraku's side, but still, I did not want him to die if he says no. There are only a few perfect people in the world, and to me, there were only to. Him and me.

* * *

"God, those cat demons were killer! I don't want to fight with them. They are far too easy to beat. I should have brought Jakken along to defeat them. For my superiority, I need a faithful minion to defeat unworthy demons and all humans for me but; Rin… She needs a mother, a woman to guide her through life. Not me…"

I flicked my hair back in disgust. I knew that someone was following me, but I really wanted to know, why! I drew my pelt (The white fluffy thingie, I call it a pelt…).

(Page Break)

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Naraku, er…" Kagura needed to think of something fast; but before she could do that, one of them needed to break the ice, "I have a present for you. I see that you only walk around. Or ride on that Oh-Un dragon thing. Will you accept it?" Kagura's heart beat faster then it had ever beaten before. She wanted a one-word answer.

"Yes. But you know that I don't trust you," Sesshomaru said, still walking westward.

"Okay."

Kagura jumped down from her perch on the feather. Sesshomaru turned around. Willing to accept his gift and be on his way. Kagura unraveled her fan; her heart still beating.

"Dance of the Blades!"

The magical fan shot out seven yellow sabers. They all went into the sky. A piece of the clouds fell closer to earth.

"This is your present." Kagura held out crystal orb.

* * *

AN: Well Kohaku-Chan this story is for you. Now I have to get cracking on the other two… Which are due today… But why did you have to choose such hard pairings for them… I don't like to work that hard... Sorry that this is so short but, heh, I am distracted by my Japanese Food! x) Whoot! I love the Japanese! Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and the music! You can't forget the pocky! WHOOT! The first chapter is done, now for a break, God knows I need it.

Inusgirl, there is yet another story that I want a reveiw from you! If you don't I will... Uhhh.. Scratches head I know! I will not give you pocky the next time that I go to Pacific Mall! Damn. There goes another secret... Oh well, at least I get a discount! Muhahahahaha! ; )


End file.
